Give me love
by romycullen
Summary: A gift can also be a curse. When love is all you give but never get to experience. / One shot.


**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I just love playing with the characters.**

**This story is based on Ed Sheeran's song "Give me love" and its video. I imagined a whole story for this lost cupid seeing love everyday but not being able to experience it just as I finished watching the video... and that's how this one shot appeared in front of my eyes.**

**I don't own anything related to the video either. You should hear the song and watch the video though, Ed Sheeran has great music.**

**All mistakes are mine, this hasn't been under beta work.**

* * *

Bella looked at the people around her and smiled sadly. It was January 14th, just a month until Valentine's Day. Her job usually got busier, the closer the V day got, the more she had to make efforts. Nothing was casual. There were signs everywhere; she had to pay attention to them.

Destiny.

People were destined to each other, they would think they had fallen in love, maybe a few times, but only when she did her job, only then, it was love.

Love that lasted a life time, love that made hearts beat a million times faster, love that made real smiles appear on faces, and eyes glimmer in the way only love could make them glimmer. Love that weakened knees, and made skin rise in goose bumps and hairs stand waiting for love's touch. Love that called hearts, love that sang and made souls warm.

Love… she had never felt it herself.

She made matches, they were all so perfect and tears tried to pool from her eyes.

Love…

She was so eager for it. She was just the messenger, she had the gift to make people feel love, but she could not feel it herself. Not until it was right, not until it came to her.

It was killing her, making her light, slowly fading away. It always happened to them, most of them Cupids ended up dying, the sadder they felt, the fewer matches they could make. The less arrows they had left. The more they would come close to stop existing.

Bella had a reason for existing, it was purely giving love.

The more love she gave, the hopeless and loneliest she felt. The more she wished her end would come soon. Being Cupid was a lonely existence after all. She would usually wonder why she had been created.

People could not see her for who she was either. They didn't see her wings, and arrows… arrows that were lessening. They could not see the way her eyes were wide and perfect shaped, or the way her hair cascaded perfectly around her face. They couldn't see her tall slender body or perfect flawless skin. The perfectly measured proportion of her body and facial features was also invisible.

Bella wasn't a human being but she couldn't look more like one to human's eyes. She looked tall and stocky, much like a man, with unfocused and small lifeless eyes framed by thick eyebrows. Her mouth looked almost too big for her face and her hair frizzy and untidy. Her ears big and completely out of proportion with a too small for her face nose. Different shades and sizes of scars marred her skin.

Bella couldn't look more flawed to a human.

She saw the petit girl with black hair smile sunny bright to the tall blonde man with kind blue eyes and threw an arrow to each of them. Bella had been following them, both shy to make the first move. Both destined to be with each other, their future playing in front of her eyes once the arrows made contact with their essence. Arrows reaching deeper than anything could ever reach. And just as love unfolded its wings and began creating a future for the couple another two arrows disappeared from Bella's handful, just as a lonely tear fell from her eyes.

Love was untouchable for her. It was just a vision, a constant reminder of what could possibly never be hers.

Bella wondered through dark streets that night and the ones which followed. She saw the people living on the street, and thought she should be more grateful.

A skinny man with dark curly hair was lying on the cold wet ground just as a blonde girl passed and their destiny hit her. This blonde girl was the man's salvation, she was going to help him, he would end his studies, find a job, marry her…. Two more arrows were used that night. Another two tears fell from her eyes. This time they were red.

February began and Bella knew her time was getting to an end. She was almost out of arrows, they weren't getting replaced as sadness and loneliness were filling her heart. She was unloved, since she had no one to love her for whom she was. She knew the chances to have a human look at her and fall for her were small. She was too imperfect for their eyes, too flawed, she also stuttered when using her voice, or at least to them she did.

Bella dry sobbed every night; she could only get the privilege to use tears once she found use for her ability. For her gift, a gift she was coming to hate.

What was the point in her suffering? She had just began to realise no one would miss her existence.

So unseen, she was so unseen…

As each morning Bella entered the same coffee and saw for the first time a man look at her, actually look into her eyes without looking disgusted. They were almost the same height and he had the greenest eyes she had ever seen. She felt her heart beat and beat until it was about to escape from her chest and she knew it then, he was the one, he was her destiny but it was his decision whether he wanted to choose her or not.

Give me love, she pleaded, _give me love_… _love me_…

That was the thing with Cupids, their real love was the one who had to call their hearts back until they could finally use their last arrows. Until then, they couldn't. Every arrow used would just end up disappearing into thin air, wasted. It was also the only way of suicide Cupids had.

This estranger, whose name she knew from her heart and soul was Edward, looked a second too long and then finally left. Bella's heart cracked a little, slowly coming back to its normal pace, Bella hating each second of her normal fake heartbeat.

Until her too sad for such a pure soul heart went silent in her years. She would no longer hear it until he came to her. Until this man made the decision to let his heart speak and have his mind shut, until he could see the beauty within her. And then, then she could finally use her arrows. But until then, until then sadness would wash over her, the glimpse of what her existence could turn into, overwhelming, too good compared to her currently lonely existence.

February began and Bella saw this man more often, destiny trying to work its way. He would occasionally look at her for a tad too long just like the first time and Bella's heart would cry for him.

_Please, please, just give me love…_

Another two couples were formed and more tears fell from her eyes; a pair of lonely teenagers who were heading to destruction and two grown up adults who had lost faith in love.

She found the teenagers in a rundown club, full of body shivering music that couldn't make her heart beat faster but that made it cry louder and louder. The more she looked at these teenagers and how their future would change the more her heart poured invisible tears and made her sorrow grow. As she danced and tears fell from her eyes once her arrows had been used, no one looked at her.

The grown up couple, she found at a restaurant near a hospital. Two doctors, with busy schedules and already in their forties were having lunch alone. They had surrendered long ago, love they thought, was impossible at their age and with the life they both carried. But just as they held their gaze, and looked into each other's eyes two arrows flew their way. Their future had been sealed and two blood tinted tears humans couldn't see dropped into untouched food.

Leaving the restaurant Bella saw him again and he opened his mouth.

Love, love... _Love me_…

Her heart pleaded, asked for the only thing it would ever need.

Nothing came out from Edward's mouth though, and Bella left crestfallen.

On February thirteen she had four arrows and hopelessly wondered through town, each Cupid was assigned a city or town, she wasn't the only one. It was a job that couldn't be done just by one, everyone deserved love.

But why not her she thought, _why not me?_

Bella walked and looked at everything that surrounded her, her time was so short. She had given up.

Children smiled, they probably were going to find love at some point in their lives. Woman giggled at their husbands' texts and calls, older people holding hands and walking at a slow pace knowing that their life had been good… all of it, all these different versions of love and what it could do were stabbing Bella's heart.

She knew that if two more couples appeared before Edward came to her she would disappear; she would become ethereal, no longer able to have a real life, not just an existence solely based on a porpoise but a _life_. The chances were almost non-existent.

By the end of afternoon she saw the couple who would receive two of her four left arrows. They were homosexuals, both too scared from what society would think of them. Love hadn't presented yet to them so their fear was bigger than anything they had ever known, they needed a reason to be themselves.

Bella saw them grow old and grey; holding hands in a house outside the city, with gardenias growing in their beautifully kept garden and the happiest of smiles on their faces. And just like that, with perfect aim, two more arrows were thrown.

She turned around, not needing to see what came next; she knew it by heart. One would reach for the other and love would open its wings wide open. Destiny would take its course and she would no longer be needed in their lives.

Two more heavy tears fell from her eyes.

Bella saw him them just as the sun began to set, talking on the phone. She looked at his pretty pink lips, too pretty for a man. She looked at his long eyelashes and too angular jaw. She saw the small scar no one noticed over his left eye, the way his mouth was held a bit too high on one end while he talked and the bump on his nose from an old fracture. She saw him, and loved him. Because she knew, her heart knew and it called his.

_Love, give me love…_

She walked along the bridge that held high over the river. Looking down she thought what it would have been having the chance to take her life without knowing love was out there for her, that she could have it all, if she were human then she wouldn't do it because she would have time. She didn't though, her duty was first.

One more couple, just one... That was all it would take for her to disappear and leave no trace behind except for the love she had given through the years.

She saw a girl about to jump from the bridge and a boy getting closer but before their destiny could open in front of her eyes she heard the most beautiful voice.

"Hi"

Love, love…

Two more arrows were used as love filled eyes looked into each other, this time sent from deep within a love warm chest where a thundering heart beat life altering hard.

This time though, no tears fell and beauty let itself been known in front of shinning green eyes just as another Cupid took the love giving job.

She had been given love.

* * *

**We all want love, don't we? **


End file.
